Hogwarts meets the Vampires!
by TheThunderSisters
Summary: What happens when two twin vampire sisters go marching into the life of the Marauders and make their life a little more complicated at Hogwarts? Read to find out! R&R Sirius/OC Remus/OC Warning: contains lots of humor!
1. A Drooling Beginning

**Yay!! We've posted our first "together written" fic!! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own HP or Twilight!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hogwarts meets the vampires! Chapter 1: A Drooling Beginning**

It was the beginning of a normal day at Hogwarts. We, the Marauders were always ready to begin a new year here and well, it turned out that this wasn't a normal day for us.

All in all it was the first day at Hogwarts when they started sorting. First of all the Marauders didn't gave the small kids any type of interest. But that was until they saw two godlike girls from their age, walking between all the small kids. The mouths of the Marauders instantly dropped open and it was as if their eyes were glued to the beautiful creatures before them. Not to forget that everyone from all the tables had the same expression on their faces. Even the girls from Hogwarts didn't have any remark or anything to say at all. The bitches couldn't even give a sarcastic comment or thoroughly glare at them. Everyone was too shocked to do anything, but stare…

The godlike girls looked around in amusement and showed their ultra white teeth by smiling a flawless smile.

You could see that all the boys had started drooling by that single motion and even the teachers weren't able to think different of the new girls.

They weren't just beautiful; they were indescribable like Greek goddesses who had fallen from the sky.

The girl with strawberry blond hair coughed fake and looked pointedly at Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall finally had a hold of herself and shook her head.

'Well, ehmm… Let's continue. Deborah Mindol!'

A little girl stepped forward and went to sit. The old sorting hat was placed on her head and there fell a silence. Though, not an awkward silence as with the entrance of the godlike girls.

'RAVENCLAW!' yelled the hat.

Still most students had settled their attention on the two girls instead of the sorting ceremony. The two girls however had rubbed in their ears by the hard noise of the hat.

Sirius heard the dark haired girl say with an amazing voice: 'Jeeze, as if I couldn't hear him! That they don't have anything propped into their ears against the noise of the sorting hat!'

The strawberry blond haired girl agreed and said back in a melodic voice: 'Yeah, quite astonishing, isn't it? Wait, stop. That guy is listening in to our conversation.'

The two girls both turned towards poor Sirius and looked him in the eye. Sirius was speechless when he saw the eyes of both girls, both had a brilliant gold colour and their eyes seemed to smoulder when Sirius looked at it.

Both girls smiled knowingly and turned their backs towards Sirius, who was left awestruck. The other Marauders had all followed what had happened and they were also left awestruck.

How could anyone be so perfect? And no, it isn't just someone, it were two of them. Two fallen Godesses/angels from the sky and both wanted to pleasure the humans with their company.

Oh yes, that's how everyone saw them, the flawless beauties. They would never forget their appearance ever again. They were burned in everyone's memories.

The ceremony kept going, though it was different than ever before. No one showed any interest in the sorting ceremony, until there was a specific name called.

'Yentl Thunder!'

The two beauties immediately turned their heads towards Professor McGonagall. The dark haired one walked graciously forward and began her way towards the sorting hat.

The strawberry blond haired one smiled encouragingly at Yentl, who smiled back.

Everyone had held their breath all the time. The strawberry blond girl went towards Yentl and whispered something. They both nodded and the strawberry blond girl went to stand before the now small group of children. Everybody had yet seemed to realise that they were holding their breath and a lot blushed from embarrassment.

The Marauders saw that the strawberry blond girl had moved her lips slightly before the sorting hat was placed on Yentl's head.

There was one utter silence, while everyone wanted to know where this Godess would come.

'GRYFFINDOR!' yelled the sorting hat finally.

Immediately was the Gryffindor table cheering, while the other tables were mocking.

Yentl smiled and sat at the edge of her table. The strawberry blond girl watched her and muttered something to Yentl. Yentl gave her thumbs up, when another name was called.

'Skye Thunder!'

The strawberry blond girl stepped forward, gave Yentl one last look, before she also sat and had the sorting hat put onto her head.

Again everyone hold their breath and watched as the sorting hat seemed to talk to her.

At which table would she be soon sitting? Who would be so lucky to have a Godess in their midst?

'GRYFFINDOR!' yelled the hat.

Skye and Yentl both smiled widely and Skye made her way towards the Gryffindor table.

'Well, that was easy!' exclaimed Skye, when she sat next to Yentl.

The Gryffindors were still utterly happy to have such beauties and therefore they didn't follow the girls' conversation.

'Yeah, but we are in the same house. So, we are both lucky. I mean, we could also fit in with the Slytherins, because of our condition.' replied Yentl.

'Uh-huh!' agreed Skye.

After the Gryffindors had calmed down, most of them started introducing themselves to Yentl and Skye. However, Yentl and Skye didn't give any attention to the boys (who wanted to date them) and the girls (who obviously wanted to be friends, so they could be just as popular as the godlike new girls).

In the meantime had food appeared on the tables and most people let Yentl and Skye alone, so they could eat. While everyone was happily digging in the food, both Yentl and Skye had an expression on their faces, which could be described by only one word: disgusted.

'I really have no idea how they could eat this!' said Yentl, throwing another glare at the food in front of her.

'Neither do I. I can't believe that I've once eaten this! It even smells horrible!' agreed Skye.

'What do you mean?' said a curious boy from round 14 years.

'I didn't say anything, you must be mistaken me by someone else.' Skye said sweetly.

Skye immediately grabbed her chance and let her eyes smoulder at the young naïve boy. The boy nodded mutely and sauntered off, completely dazed.

'Poor boy... Well, the more fun for us!' exclaimed Yentl.

'Absolutely!' replied Skye.

They looked at the food again, and wished for something more… raw. But there were only potatoes and other things Yentl and Skye didn't like. But not to be noticeable, they grabbed their forks and pretended to eat.

James poked Sirius in his ribs and nodded towards Yentl and Skye.

'What about it?' Sirius asked now really enjoying the conversation.

'What would their names be?' he asked quietly. Sirius shrugged and looked at the two girls again, who were giggling. They were so drooling at the girls while the ceremony was going on, that they didn't even heard their names…

'I think a name that fits their beauty…' Sirius replied in a dreamy voice. James laughed softly and Remus looked at them with raised eyebrows.

'What are you two talking about?' he asked and Sirius motioned to come a little bit closer. Remus did as he was told to do and they started to talk in hushed voices.

'Well, the two new girls… What do you think about them?' James asked with a grin on his face.

Remus looked slightly to the two girls.

The girls were having a quite conversation and it looked like that no one else could hear it. Their lips were moving faster with every second and then they turned in the Marauders direction.

A smile tugged at the lips of the two girls. Their lips trembled again and they both nodded to each other. They started walking towards the Marauders now and stopped right before them.

The guys looked in awe, now fully seeing the power of those beauties.

'Uhumm! Yeah, right. Uhmmm… This is Skye and I'm Yentl. Who are you guys?' Yentl asked sweetly.

The guys seemed to snap out of their dreamland and immediately started to comply to the girls' request.

'I'm Sirius; this is James, Peter and Remus.' Sirius said, pointing at each one of the guys in turn.

Sirius had smiled the whole time and it started to get a little creepy. James bumped Sirius at Sirius' shoulder. Sirius snapped out of it and gave James an apologetic look. James shrugged, while the girls looked pointedly at them.

'What?' asked James.

'Well, we wondered if you guys wanted to escort us to the common room of Gryffindor…' Skye said trailing off.

'Of course, we would be honoured.' Sirius said in a gentlemanly voice.

The girls giggled as they followed the Marauders to the common room. Suddenly came a red-headed girl stomping towards the Marauders. With unmistakeably wet hair. She looked absolutely furious, her whole head turning tomato-red as her eyes found James' back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review! There's nothing else you can do to make us very happy! But you can make us happier by giving a virtual cookie! So Review!!! And say what you think of it!!**


	2. Mistress FireHead

**Okay, so here is our next chapter! Thanks for the review, Diane-Jade! ^^**

**Anyway, we hope you like this chapter, Lily is coming in. ^^**

**--**

'POTTER! Come here at once!! I'm gonna murder you if no one is going to stop me!' the girl yelled at James.

'What is it Evans? Are you a stalker? You seem to follow me almost everywhere! I knew you found me irresistible.' James replied.

'You arrogant selfish bastard! You know why I follow you!'

'Yeah, because you find me irresistible.' James replied smug.

'Arrghh!! You infuriating asshole! I don't even know why I came here in the first place!'

'You forgot, because of my disbelievingly good charms.'

The girls looked fascinating at the bickering and smiled amused at the situation the whole time. Even the other Marauders had stopped walking to look at the funny act before them.

'Why am I even talking to you?! There won't be one day when you aren't giving perverted or arrogant and selfish answers!' Evans said totally pissed.

'One, you're talking to me, 'cause that's the only thing to keep you sane. And two, so you _are_ a stalker. You stalk me every day! You are the creep here!'

'Aha! So you're the stalker and you're the pervert! Now everybody can be happy!!' Skye exclaimed out of nowhere.

'Yeah! Be happy! We are happy too!!!!!!' Yentl agreed.

Everybody turned to look at the two girls questioningly.

'Okay, okay! Keep doing what you guys were doing! Just don't look like that to us… It's kinda… creepy…' Skye said.

They kept staring and Skye fidgeted.

'Why do they have to do that?!' Skye asked Yentl with vampire speed.

'I think that they find us creepier.' Yentl answered with a little giggle.

The boys quirked their eyebrows at the girls, not able to hear anything or see anything but the slight trembling of their lips.

'They could also do other things with those lips…' Sirius said in trance.

James, who still had been bickering with Evans, now turned to Sirius. He chuckled as he saw Sirius's expression, which made Sirius come out of the trance.

'What did I say Prongs?' Sirius asked frightened, seeing Skye and Yentl laugh uncontrollably.

'You said "They could also do other things with those lips" and you said it in a dream-like state, as if you were in a trance. I must say that it was extremely funny to hear, especially from you, Padfoot!' James answered laughing.

Even Evans had stopped glaring daggers at James, to start laughing at Sirius.

'I can't believe you just said that!' Evans giggled.

'Oh my God! That was the best pick-up line I've ever heard! And that says something, doesn't it Yentl?' Skye said, while still laughing.

Sirius had just turned scarlet when he heard Skye say that.

'Indeed! Never was a guy that original! You earned respect, Sirius!' replied Yentl.

'And because Sirius has our respect… We'll call him by his nickname!!! Hey, Padfoot!!!' Skye and Yentl said simultaneously.

Sirius still wasn't really accustomed to the girls' presence, but he was definitely happy that he had their "respect".

'I heard a rumour that said "Evans is totally into James, but she won't let it see".' Skye said in vampire speed.

Yentl immediately doubled over in laughter, when Evans began drooling at James's back. James being startled by Yentl immediately turned around to see Evans looking very innocent. James frowned and turned back to Yentl. Seeing that Yentl and Skye now both looked at Evans in the same way, his frown deepened and looked questioningly at Sirius, Remus and Peter.

'We don't know what's going on, mate!' Sirius replied.

James looked suspiciously at Yentl and Skye, who were now bursting out in laughter. James shook his head; he wouldn't get any answer from them. James then settled his stare on Evans, who was still looking very innocently. Since when did she do that instead of giving him a death glare?

'So, James…'

'Since when did you call me by my name?' James asked sceptical, even though he was happy.

'Since I like to say it?' Evans said questioningly.

'Right… So, we're on first name basis now?'

'Yes… James!' Evans said happily.

'Okay, Lily? Err… Are you sure you're okay?'

'I'm totally okay! I'm more than okay! I feel free!! I fly…' Lily said dreamily, while locking eyes with James, coming ever so close.

'Lily??' James said urgently, feeling slightly intimidated by the near coming Lily.

'Yeah? Jamesie?'

Skye and Yentl were giggling madly now.

'We should make this a little bit more difficult… Don't you agree?' Yentl asked smirking evilly.

'Absolutely! How?'

'Sirius?'

'Alright! Did you hear it already? I heard the rumour that Sirius loves doing Remus and Peter's hair.'

'That's a good one!' Yentl exclaimed.

'I know…' Skye said smiling.

Sirius immediately walked up to Remus and Peter, who were both looking how Lily was harassing James. Suddenly Sirius pounced on Remus and started attacking his hair (We won't go into detail –shudder-). The outcome though was surprisingly good, Remus hair sat perfect no piece was out of place. It looked incredible!

'Whoah… Okay, didn't see that coming.' exclaimed Skye.

'Indeed, never known that Sirius is that good with hair!' Yentl agreed, she added in vampire speed, 'You didn't even put that into the rumour!'

'I know, but that does explain why his hair looks great!' Skye pointed out.

'Now that you're saying it, you're right! Our Sirius is a make-up artist! Without your talent we wouldn't ever have known! Skye, you're great!'

'Good…'

Sirius already had started attacking Peter's hair…

Lily and James were suddenly seen, because they were now having a big make-out scene. The poor virgin eyes of Remus and Peter were immediately glued to the scene, not able to look away.

'Okay, this is getting out of control, Skye!' Yentl exclaimed with big surprised eyes.

'Ohhh yeah…,' Skye agreed with evenly big eyes, 'the rumour of Lily and James seemed to be false and made up!' Skye almost screamed in vampire speed.

Lily suddenly seemed to see the world whole differently and was asking herself why she was on the floor with James on top of her… Wait, James was on top of her?!

'POTTER! Did you HEX me to do this?? And why do my lips hurt so much?!!' Lily asked furiously, totally back to her normal fiery-headed self.

'I didn't do anything! You jumped on top of me! You stalker!'

'I'm the stalker??!!! You F*CKING HEXED ME!!!!'

'I DIDN'T!!' James argued heatedly back.

'Okay, now this is going too far… And wait, is Sirius doing your hair now??' Yentl asked fully surprised.

'Yep, he's very busy! Did you know he does massages too? Men, he's good, no wonder he became a player.' Skye answered.

'Skye, stay at the topic at hand, you gotta stop them.'

Skye grumbled but started anyways: 'I heard the rumour that Lily and James can't stay mad at each other for a long time… So, now happy?'

'Yeah! They started damaging my ears!' Yentl answered.

Skye rolled her eyes at her and suddenly everything started clearing up, like there had just been an enormous cyclone on Hogwarts, who just had disappeared.

'Okay, weird…' Skye remarked.

'Indeed…' agreed Yentl.

Sirius was almost done with Skye's hair and massage. Really, all he can do with those hands, incredible…

'Damn, Sirius! That's way too good!' Skye remarked, while Sirius was happily going on with the massage.

Sirius suddenly unconsciously touched a little bit of Skye's skin and immediately pulled his hand back.

'Your- You're- You're so cold!' Sirius said trying to get his voice back from the shock.

Sirius wasn't able to recover and went into panic mode.

'Damn,' Yentl whispered in vampire speed, 'The more we stay with these people, the more things get out of hand. We should get going! Please Skye, make all the rumours famish!'

'Alrighty mighty! All the rumours were just made up, apart from the rumour that they don't know anything of all these rumours. Now happy?!' Skye asked agitated.

'Definitely!' exclaimed Yentl.

Sirius stopped freaking out, James and Lily started insulting each other again and Remus and Peter loved their new hair coupe. Just as Skye did…

'What the hell is going on?!' Sirius asked fully puzzled.

'You did my hair and you did a massage, which was unbelievably good. And you did Remus and Peter's hair!' Skye answered pointing at Remus and Peter, who were admiring their new coupe and totally loving it.

'Whoever did this, I love her/him.' Remus remarked.

'Eww!! You fall for boys?! Preferably Sirius?!!' Yentl almost screamed.

'What! NO!!! Wait… Did SIRIUS do this??'

Sirius suddenly looked totally lost and looked at his creation.

'I must say that I'm proud I did that. Although I can't remember doing it…' Sirius replied.

Remus' eyes became as big as tennis balls as he realized Sirius really did his hair.

'You can't be serious!'

'Sirius is serious! You hear it already in the name…' Skye said triumphantly, because of her smartness.

'Forget what I said…' Remus said with a sign.

'That's what I was doing till you mentioned it again!' Yentl yelled at Remus.

Remus backed away from Yentl, suddenly having a problem with his ears.

'Did Moony say anything?' James asked as he had suddenly stopped with the insulting of Lily.

'Yeah, and you don't want to know…' said Yentl off-handily.

'See! That's the spirit! I said that you had to forget it and what did James? He forgot it!!' exclaimed Remus.

'He didn't even hear it, because of Mistress fire-head there.' remarked Skye intelligently.

'I'm not Mistress fire-head! Mistress fire-head has a name!' Lily said heatedly.

'She's really a fire-head…' Skye whispered to Yentl.

'Uh-huh.' agreed Yentl.

'Well, it was all nice being here with you guys and listening to the rambling of Mistress fire-head. But we must get going towards the Gryffindor common room and those guys just happened to promise us to escort us towards said room.' said Skye with a very British stuck-up accent.

'Indeed, so let's start moving!' replied Yentl, copying Skye's weird accent.

The Marauders all raised their eyebrows at them, while they just smiled innocently. The Marauders then started marching like soldiers through the corridors of Hogwarts, leading the way.

**--**

**So whatta ya think? Is it worth a review? I hope so, please tell us what you think about it! ^^**


	3. Rumours and a lot more

**And here is the next chapter!! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Harry Potter!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'I can say that I like this.' exclaimed Skye in her I'm-the-queen voice.

'Indeed my best friend! We should do this more often.' replied Yentl in the same voice, playing along with Skye.

The Marauders kept marching with big smiles on their faces and muffled laughter. At the same time decided Mistress fire-head to follow us suspiciously.

As the Marauders kept marching and the "queens" walked behind them and Mistress fire-head behind the "queens" was every head in the school turned when they came.

Most were at a lost of words, others immediately started gossiping and saying that the new girls had the Marauders already wound around their fingers and that they were unfortunately lost in the girls' beauty.

Only if they would know that they only had a lot of fun and were more than happy to sway at everyone when they passed by. Eventually were the corridors made clear of students, so they could pass through and there immediately started to spread new rumours.

'They must be Royal! See how everyone immediately parts, so they can get through! And see how they sway like that. Like real Royal family! Their beauty only makes the point more clear!' exclaimed a girl to another.

'Yes! And they must already have won the Marauders! I mean look at them! They're like the Royal guard only more handsome! Oh… How I wish I was the strawberry blond girl! She is totally awesome! I bet she already kissed Sirius!' answered the other girl.

'What? The strawberry blond girl kissed Sirius?! I must tell this further!' exclaimed another one.

'No! The other girl is so much cooler! Did you see her hair?! She's the best!' replied the first girl.

So there were already spread a thousand of rumours and everyone thought they were true. Skye and Yentl made more chaos in Hogwarts then anybody else could. Whole Hogwarts had gone upside-down by the girls' arrival.

When the "queens" got to the common room, they heard the password, and got inside, while the marauders stepped aside and let them in. When they came in, the only people who were there started drooling at them. But some of the girls snapped out of it and started to glare draggers at them. But Yentl and Skye shrugged and just walked to a couch, were two boys were sitting from there age.

'O, hello!' said the first boy.

He put a big smirk on his face and winked at Yentl. The other boy next to him did the same to Skye.

'Uhm, hello…' Skye and Yentl both said, a little bit confused.

They looked at each other quick and then back at the boys who were still smirking like some freaking scary clowns…

'My name is David, and this is Felix. Who are you?' Yentl and Skye rolled their eyes, but smiled anyway.

'I'm Yentl and this is Skye.' Yentl said bored, and the boys looked at each other for a second.

'So, you are the new girls everybody is talking about? Now I know why…' Felix said looking at the girls.

Felix looked again at Skye with the same freaky scary clown face.

'Why do all boys have to do that?!' Yentl said frustrated in vampire speed to Skye.

'I don't know…' Skye said, while she rolled her eyes and looked at the boys again with an innocent smile.

'So, Yentl? You don't know anything of Hogwarts, right?' David asked Yentl, who looked a little bit like she was going to throw up.

'And you, Skye? I could show you Hogwarts…' Felix said suggestively to Skye.

He stood up and walked over to her.

Just then the Marauders returned, while James was fighting with Lily again and Remus and Sirius were looking mad at David and Felix.

'Uhm… Sorry, Sirius already promised me to show Hogwarts!' Yentl said fast.

She grabbed Sirius arm and pulled him next to her, while looking pointedly at him.

'Yes! And Remus is going to show me Hogwarts, isn't that right, Remus?' Skye said, in a voice who said that you shouldn't argue …

'Yeah… I am…' Remus said and then smiled like a kid, who got a big lolly.

'Yes! And that's what we're going to do tomorrow!' Sirius said and looked threateningly at David, who backed off a little bit.

'We'll see about that…' David said.

He immediately walked away with Felix, while winking at Skye and Yentl one more time, who both shuddered again.

'Am I really going to show you Hogwarts?' Sirius asked stunned.

'Uhm, if you would like to…' Yentl said softly and Skye giggled softly.

'I'm in for it!' Sirius said happily.

He had a big smile on his face, what made Yentl laugh.

'Would you still like to show me Hogwarts?' Skye asked and patted her eye lashes at Remus, who was blushing madly.

'Yeah… sure!' He said, still blushing, what looked incredibly sweet on him!

'You're great!' Skye exclaimed as she smiled widely.

Yentl and Skye then noticed that James and Mistress Fire-head weren't bickering anymore. Lily had gone to her friends and had started chatting, but she was still holding James in her sight.

James was already standing with us, but also kept looking at Lily once in a while.

Skye, Yentl and the Marauders now started to talk about Sirius' talents as stylist and make-up artist, but James' glances were seen by Skye and Yentl. Skye and Yentl held their gazes on James the most. Just to check that he wouldn't start another fight.

'So, Sirius you really did this to me, Peter and Skye?' Remus asked once again, checking if this wasn't just a big joke.

'Yeah, I did!' Sirius replied triumphantly, even though he actually just was getting agitated, thanks to Remus.

'I like Skye's hair the most.' James exclaimed, now looking closely at Skye.

James walked closer to Skye, while Skye clearly saw that James was looking at Lily in the corner of his eyes. Lily wasn't even hiding it from James anymore; with narrowed eyes she looked how James came closer and closer to Skye.

James stood next to Skye, while Skye raised her eyebrows at him. Then he suddenly slapped Skye's but. Many things happened at once. Lily's eyes widened dramatically and then were replaced by a jealous and unbelievably scary face at Skye. Yentl, Sirius and Peter's mouths hung open and Remus looked right-out shocked at what he had seen. Skye with her vampiric reflexes bitch slapped James, but not before holding her strength in.

There immediately appeared a red mark of Skye's hand on James' cheek, which let James' eyes widen.

Yentl stepped between Skye and James thinking that James would do something back, which he did not. Skye shoved Yentl away and inspected the red mark of her own hand.

'It'll be gone in an hour.' she informed.

James nodded solemnly and looked at Lily, who had now replaced her bitchy I-hate-you look to Skye into an I-like-that look to Skye.

Lily then started to talk again to her bitchy friend, who looked at Yentl and Skye, if they could kill them any minute.

'So, Lily? You were with them for a couple of minutes… How stupid are they?' asked a blond girl and she looked pointedly at Yentl and Skye.

'Come on Rachel, you don't even know them…' Lily said softly, but Skye and Yentl still could hear them and they knew they wouldn't like Rachel very much…

'You think the same thing as me Lily! They are so going to steal the Marauders from us!' Rachel replied with a bitchy voice.

'Since when do you like the Marauders?' asked another girl with red hair.

Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed.

'Since we all do, we know that of each other! Lily likes James, I like Sirius and he is mine, and you Christine like Remus! And nobody likes Peter anyway…' she said and Yentl and Skye started to get annoyed, but didn't show it. That would look a little bit weird.

Yentl and Skye sat down on the couch and Sirius, James, Remus and Peter sat next to them. Rachel glared daggers at them once more.

'I hate that Rachel girl and Lily and the other one Christine. They are starting to get annoying…' Yentl said in vampire speed to Skye, who sighed and rolled her eyes.

'Yeah… you're right… But I like them getting jealous…' Skye said with a little chuckle and Yentl laughed too, what made the Marauders look at them funny.

'I know a thing to get them more jealous…' Yentl said with a smirk and pointed quick to Remus, James and Sirius.

Skye laughed again and nodded to confirm that she understood the plan of Yentl.

'Why are you laughing?' Remus asked with a smirk.

Skye gave him a sweet look, what made him turn red.

'Well, you of course… I mean, you guys are great!' Skye said and said it so that Lily, Rachel and Christine could hear it too.

Disturbed, Lily, Rachel and Christine looked at Skye and Yentl, giving them an enormous glare.

'So… Sirius? When can you show me Hogwarts?' Yentl asked with her voice that let people do whatever she wanted.

'Anytime you want…' Sirius said, while he grinned.

'The broom cupboard is the most interesting place…' said James with a smirk.

Yentl and Skye immediately raised their eyebrows at him.

'What do you mean?' Skye and Yentl asked at the same time.

'We can show you… later!' Sirius answered, while he looked at James with a great smirk covering his pretty face.

It seemed that Lily, Rachel and Christine had heard everything of it as they stormed up to the girls' dorm to break into a discussion. Probably to solve the problem, which they had. Meaning, Skye, Yentl and the Marauders. Did they know that Skye and Yentl could hear everything they said.

'Okay, speed discussion! We have a serious problem here girls!' Rachel exclaimed loudly when they were upstairs.

'Indeed, we have to think of something to draw their attention to other guys! Willing guys…' Christine said. But Yentl and Skye couldn't see what they were doing.

'The willing guys' part isn't a problem! Every guy in this damn place wants them!' Lily said frustrated.

'Yes, I know. But how will we do it and with who?' Christine answered

'Well, you saw that Felix and David were very willing!' Rachel said, and sighed.

'Yeah. So, that's set. Lily, could you make a love potion for them?' Christine asked.

'Of course! That's easy enough!' Lily exclaimed, and they heard Rachel en Christine laugh… on an evil tone… like MUWHAHAHAHAH WORLD DOMINATION!!!!

Yentl and Skye stopped listening, because they didn't like their laugh. The boys still didn't notice them being very still and thoughtful, so they kept talking.

'I SO want to use my power on Rachel…' Yentl said in vampire speed to Skye who looked at her a little bit shocked.

'No, you don't… look your power is something different then mine! It is more… evilly…' Yentl laughed softly and Skye rolled her eyes and looked at her pointedly.

'It is not funny!' Skye said, but she said it not in vampire speed, so the boys could hear it too. They looked their way again and raised their eyebrows at them.

'What is not funny?' James asked with a grin.

'Uhm… that…' Yentl said, and looked at Skye for help.

'That we don't even know our time table for tomorrow…' she said in a boring voice, and send Yentl an evil look.

'Well, since you don't know your time table… we will bring you to your classrooms. We have lessons together anyway.' Remus said, while Sirius and James grinned like two crazy dogs.

'Yeah, we will…' Yentl and Skye looked at each other with a sigh, when Sirius said that in his dreamy voice again.

And suddenly there was a rang of a bell. Skye and Yentl raised their eyebrows.

'What does that mean?' Skye asked.

'That the evening clock is set. We can't go to the halls anymore… we have to go to bed.' James said

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

'Well, ca'- Yentl couldn't end her sentence, because Professor McGonagall stepped into the common room. The boys seemed surprised and the girls looked at each other for a moment.

'Misses Thunder? You need to come with me!' She said in a strict voice.

Yentl and Skye stood up graciously and walked with the Professor to the door. The boys stared at them as they walked away with their head master. The door closed and the beauties were no longer with them, so the boys looked sad and walked up stairs to their bedroom, to get some sleep.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ohoh... Lily's club isn't very fond of Skye and Yentl! And why is McGonagall asking the girls the come with her? Review please! It makes our day!**


End file.
